


Ticklish

by XxmerthurcatxX



Series: Bubblegum Bitch [49]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tickling, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 12:19:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18992533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxmerthurcatxX/pseuds/XxmerthurcatxX
Summary: prompt: ticklish BillySteve finds out Billy is ticklish.





	Ticklish

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr @callmelilyshameless

Steve loved Sundays. They were easily his favorite day of the week. He and Billy both had the day off from work, which meant they could spend the entire day together, eating popsicles, swimming in Steve’s pool, and making out like the horny teenager they were. 

Which is what they were currently doing, Billy straddling Steve’s thighs, kissing him slow and deep, because there was no other way to kiss on a lazy Sunday. Steve groaned into the kiss, giving Billy’s ass an appreciative squeeze before letting his hand slide down the back of Billy’s thigh, his fingers brushing the back of his boyfriend’s knee. 

Billy giggled against his mouth.

Huh, that was new. Steve broke the kiss, trailing his lips down Billy’s jaw and tickling the back of Billy’s knee again, on purpose this time. Billy giggled again, louder this time since it wasn’t muffled against Steve’s mouth. 

Steve grinned up at the younger boy. 

“Are you ticklish, baby?” he asked. 

Billy huffed, a light brush spreading across his cheeks.

“No,” he said stubbornly. 

Steve quirked his fingers against Billy’s knee. Billy giggled again, glaring down at Steve. 

“You  _are_ ,” Steve teased. “Wait until I tell the Party that bad boy Billy Hargrove is- _ooh,_ ” Steve cut himself off with a low moan as Billy shoved his hand down the front of his pants. Okay, enough about the tickling…for now. 

As it turned out, tickling Billy was kind of addicting. Now that Steve knew his boyfriend was ticklish, he couldn’t seem to stop. He couldn’t help it. Not when Billy giggled like that. It was fucking adorable. 

Until it wasn’t. 

Billy was standing in front of the microwave, waiting for it to ding and Steve decided it was the perfect opportunity to tickle him. He slipped up behind Billy, pressing a kiss to his bare shoulder and sliding his hands down Billy’s chest. 

“Mmm,  _Steve_ ,” Billy sighed, his head lolling back to rest on Steve’s shoulder. 

Steve smiled. He had Billy nice and relaxed. Right where he wanted him. He moved his hands to Billy’s sides, giving them a playful pinch. He was expecting the same giggle he got when he tickled Billy’s neck or the back of his knees….he was wrong. 

Billy yelped, full on flailing. His arms flew up in surprise which meant, given how close Steve was standing, he caught an elbow right in the nose. 

“OW! JESUS, FUCK!” Steve cursed, doubling over in pain, his hand over his nose. 

“What the fuck, Harrington?!” Billy yelled, whirling around to face him. 

Steve stood up slowly, prodding at his nose and wincing, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes. 

“What do you mean, what the fuck?! I’m pretty sure you broke my nose!” Steve cried. 

“Well you shouldn’t have tickled me!”

And yeah, okay, it was definitely more Steve’s fault than Billy’s, but how was he supposed to know that Billy would react like that?!

“Let me look,” Billy said, voice softer now as he gently moved Steve’s hand away from his nose to get a good look at it. He grimaced. “It’s gonna bruise and I’d say it’ll be sore as hell until it heals, but it’s not broken.”

Steve nodded, the tears that had been prickling in his eyes spilling over, trailing wet tracked down his cheeks. 

“Sorry,” he said, sniffling. “You just, um, you make this really cute sound when I tickle you and I like it,” Steve explained, feeling embarrassed as he said it out loud. 

Billy sighed, pushing Steve’s hair back from his face and kissing his forehead. 

“It’s fine. I don’t mind. But if you’re gonna keep tickling me, you’re gonna wanna avoid my sides. And my feet. Seriously, if you touch my feet I claim zero responsibility for what happens to you. It’s not pretty, ask Max,” Billy said seriously, wiping at Steve’s tears. “Come on, pretty boy, don’t cry.”

“Can’t help it. Nose hurts,” Steve said petulantly, pouting at his boyfriend. 

Billy rummaged in the freezer, coming out with a bag of frozen peas and handing them to Steve. He pressed them gratefully to his injured nose, frowning when Billy sank to his knees in front of him. 

“What are you doing?” Steve asked. 

“Distracting you from the pain like the sweet and understanding boyfriend that I am,” Billy said. 

Steve opened his mouth to say something snarky, but thought better of it when Billy yanked his jeans down to his ankles, mouthing at Steve’s cock through his briefs. 

Sweet and understanding indeed. 


End file.
